1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, particularly to image forming processing to be performed by the image forming apparatus, such as, for example, a copying machine, a facsimile, a printer, or the like,
2. Related Art
During long-term operation of an image forming apparatus of an electro-photographic type, in some cases, an output result thereof includes a streak extending in a sub scanning direction, and density inconsistencies with respect to a main scanning direction. To this end, a variety of correction methods for eliminating such a streak and density inconsistencies have been proposed. An example method for correcting density inconsistencies is performed such that: a given test pattern is output for ascertainment of a current level of density inconsistencies of an image forming apparatus; subsequently, an image of the thus-output test pattern is read by an image reading section, or the like, provided in the image forming apparatus; the degree of the density inconsistencies, and the like, is determined on the basis of the thus-read test pattern image; and image signals are corrected (converted) in accordance with the thus-determined degree of the density inconsistencies, and the like, thereby attaining correction of the density inconsistencies.